


Beach Bum

by deeblink



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Anal Sex, Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeblink/pseuds/deeblink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vacation to Greece goes awry when Nick is sunburned... Explicit sex scenes between men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Bum

Beach Bum

 

The first day of the vacation was a whirlwind of activity; they were still in 'work mode' so this had to be done and that had to be done! 

Their flight from Vegas to Athens via London Gatwick had taken forever, but they'd upgraded and slept comfortably for most of the first part of their journey. Athens airport was (as usual) organised chaos, but they'd eventually found their internal Olympic Airways flight to Skiathos and then they’d just forty minutes to get their luggage and grab a taxi to Skiathos port. They boarded a Sea Cat and one hour and five minutes later they were standing on the quayside in the (very) small town of Patitiri, the main port of Alonnissos, an island lying in the blue azure of the Aegean Sea.

Their hotel was on a cliff side overlooking the sea and a five minute walk along the cliffs to the town. Having quickly unpacked and showered, they decided to explore the town, find out if there were any trips they could do, or hire a boat, maybe. They didn't actually want to do too much; just rest and sunbathe and swim, and Nick said a few fucks wouldn't go amiss, but Gil thought it would be too hot and they'd be too tired. Although both men knew that Gil would change his mind. 

After considering the limited options, they decided that once they’d rested up they would hire a boat and sail around the coastline to look for deserted beaches; many beaches were inaccessible by road and sometimes even on foot.

That settled, they ate at a wonderful harbour taverna that first evening; they had tzatziki, Greek salad and then shrimps from the grill. They'd 'done' Mykonos for their honeymoon a couple of years before and so knew about the relaxed and happy Greek atmosphere, although this island did not appear to be as 'gay' friendly as Mykonos.

They went to bed early since they were worn out by all the travelling and as it was the first week in July it was just starting to get very hot. The dry heat of Vegas paled into insignificance against the humid heat of the island. But they didn't mind at all as this was their vacation and they were going to have themselves an excellent time.

Nick woke to bright sunshine pouring in through their open balcony doors. Gil wasn't in bed and Nick could see him sitting on the balcony, in his boxers, looking out to sea. Nick got up and found his boxer briefs where he'd thrown them the night before and put them on just to join Gil on the balcony.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey Nicky; hey, you look good in your tighty-whities. Just look at that view - not me - now I know we're spoiled by the desert and the canyon and the other wonderful National Parks, but this is something else; just look at the clear sea and listen to the cicadas. What a cacophony."

"A what? Did you bring the dictionary? No wonder the suitcase was so heavy."

"Stop being sarcastic, you know darn well that your beauty products were the heaviest things in the case."

"They are not beauty products; they're tanning and after sun stuff and you'll be using them too ‘cause someone’s gotta take care of your old skin, man, it'll lose its elasticity if you're not careful."

"Thank you for your opinion. I'll remind you of my age when you say you can't take any more...you youngsters, can't keep it up as long as we older more experienced men.”

"I was tired and you know it and it was just the once but God you always have to bring it up don't you?"

"Well if you don't mind me saying, 'bringing it up' was what I could and you couldn't, do."

"Okay, I walked right into that. Tell you what: I'm going to shower and I think you should too and then, Dr Grissom, I'm going to give you a good, mmm, how shall I say this delicately, oh, I know...a good fucking."

"Put like that Nicky, I think I’ll have to acquiesce to your demands."

"If that means lie back and take it like a man, you're dead right!" 

And so their vacation was well and truly underway.

They lazed around all day, mostly staying by the pool or swimming off the rocks beneath the hotel's terraces. They took it easy in the direct sunlight; for all his light brown hair, before it went grey, and his blue eyes, Gil tanned easily and was already going a light brown by end of the first day. Nick with his dark brown, almost black hair and brown eyes had pale creamy skin and didn't tan easily. If he was very careful and covered himself in a high factor sun lotion, he would develop a healthy light tan, but he did have to be very careful. And so he was.

On the third day, recovered from their jet lag, they went down to the harbour after breakfast and hired a little boat. It was blue and white with a canopy to keep the bright and hot sun off them; it had an outboard motor but also came with a couple of oars, just in case. They had a quick lesson and were handed their 'masters' ticket'.

The guy at the hire shop gave them a map and pointed out the best secluded beaches. The hotel had loaned them a cool box and so armed with the basics - bread, feta, tomatoes, olives, tzatziki and plenty of water - they set off on their little maritime adventure. 

Off they went; it didn't take more than a few minutes to get the hang of the boat. Gil said it should be handled like a woman; to which Nick had replied that Gil should be very experienced - not!

Fifty minutes and half a dozen arguments about the beaches they'd seen later, they saw the one they both agreed was ideal. It wasn't sandy - there were no sandy beaches on the island - but it was small pebbles and surrounded by sheer cliffs and so the only way in was by water. If things went according to Nick's plans, then they would be alone all day. They anchored their little boat, unloaded their goods and found shade for them behind a large rock. When they'd rested from all this exertion, they went swimming. 

Not ordinary swimming this; no, they were skinny dipping. Funnily enough, it was Gil who'd done it before, when he was a young man in California, but Nick had never before felt the freedom that total nudity bought when swimming, the freedom for his penis and balls to just slosh around in the water. He loved it. He loved it so much that by the time they'd hauled themselves up onto the beach and their towels, Nick was hard and his erection was glistening from the sea water dripping from it.

Gil smiled at Nick and his penis and almost immediately he was joining in the fun, his cock twitching as it filled and hardened. This was what Nick had in mind; they'd never made love in the open air, except in their yard at home, on their deck, and that had been executed surreptitiously as they did have neighbours, but this would be a first and despite their 'quickie' before breakfast it was (very) obvious they were both raring to go again. 

They shook themselves to get rid of the excess sea water and Nick used his towel on Gil's cock and gently dried the sea water from it, accidentally, of course, giving a couple of tugs and twists as he did so. Gil chuckled because Nick had sensibly packed their lube in their cool box; always prepared; he'd been a scout.

They started kissing; gently, almost chastely, until their laughs at the antics of their respective erections - battling to get contact with one another - made them break apart. 

"Should we give them what they want or make them wait?" Gil wanted to know.

"Make ‘em wait! The pesky little things have seen plenty of action." He seemed serious to Gil.

"What's with 'pesky' and 'little', those words, uttered aloud, may well have some kinda impact on him...he's sensitive you know!" 

"You know what's worrying about that? You, giving a separate identity to your penis; you know mine is quite happy for me to be his spokesperson."

"Now, that is worrying, appointing you as the spokesperson, he’s totally out of his mind, you'll have him at the gym doing exercises, pumping dumbbells...up and down....."

Both men were laughing as they considered this and their cocks seemingly joined in by bobbing up and down with mirth.

"I love you and him; a great deal you know, in fact, words pale into insignificance. Come here." And Gil once again kissed Nick, but this time it was an all-consuming kiss, his tongue forcibly entering Nick's mouth and battling with Nick's tongue. He pulled back and nipped at Nick's lips, pulling his lower lip with his teeth, gently teasing it and then licking it; he moved down to Nick's right nipple, sucking and licking, tasting the sea water. Then on to his left nipple and teased that too. 

His hands were kneading Nick’s ass. He could feel the muscles clenching and unclenching beneath his fingers. He pulled Nick against him and their cocks touched and pressed into each other's bellies, pressing into the hot slick skin. Nick pulled Gil's chin up and eagerly sought out his lips once more, kissing and licking, he pulled away and moved to one of Gil's ears. His teeth bit the lobe and tugged it down and then his tongue soothed the skin; the tip of his tongue traced the shell of his ear and then dipped inside. All of Gil tasted salty, like the water in which they'd been swimming.

"Gil?"

"Mmmm?"

"I want you inside me. I need you to be in charge."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Pretend you're a pirate and have discovered me on a deserted island and I'm just too pretty to resist."

"I can do that since you are too pretty...."

"No! You gotta role play, man."

"Oh, right. Okay then, let me think about this, stay there and look out to sea......" Gil instructed Nick. Gil waded back into the water but only to mid-thigh depth, but with his back to Nick. He then turned around and acted surprised. "Hey there...boy...where did you come from?"

"I've been shipwrecked, Sir, I'm alone...I've lived here for a long time...you are the first person I've seen for a long time...where have you come from?"

"I'm from the pirate ship, 'The Odyssey', I'm Captain Gilbert de Grissom; I have a fearsome reputation - not all of it untrue - I can be a very wicked man, when I want. You are a very pretty boy. Do you have a name?"

"My name is Nicholas, Sir; are you going to kill me?"

"I don't think I will, not yet anyway, I may have another use for you."

"You do? What would that be, Sir?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Are you going to torture me?"

"It depends; if you do my bidding then I won't, but then again I might. How old are you, Nicholas?"

"I was eighteen a long time ago."

"You're telling me."

"Hey! You're the one calling me 'boy'!"

"Okay. So, Nicholas, have you ever done anything with a man?"

"A man? What do you mean, Sir?"

"Have you ever sucked a cock?"

"NO! Sir! I have not...isn't that wrong?"

"Noooo...of course not; you'll enjoy it, I bet any amount of gold...."

"You have gold, Sir."

"I have a lot of gold."

"And if I 'suck a cock', your cock, will you give me gold?"

"I must say you catch on very quickly for a boy who's been shipwrecked."

"I was always a quick study."

"Have you had a girl...a woman?"

"No sir, isn't that wrong before marriage?

"It is indeed and once married they never open their legs."

"Is that so?"

"That's what I've been led to believe."

"You're not married then, Sir?"

"No; not inclined towards women, I like pretty boys...much like your good self."

"You do? You like me then?"

"I said so, didn't I?"

"So you'll keep me then...and not kill me?"

"Like I said, Nicholas, that depends....."

"...on whether I suck your cock and how well I do it."

"Exactly." Gil had now walked out of the water and stood before Nick, their cocks still as hard as before.

Nick grinned. "What is it you want me to do, Sir?"

"Down on your knees, my young plaything."

"As you wish." Nick dropped to his knees and, as always happened, his face was level with the now very hard cock of the 'Captain de Grissom'.

"Now you'll get you're first lesson in cock sucking boy; take me in your mouth - use your teeth at your peril - lips and tongue just for now; I'll instruct you later on the gentle use of your teeth, I can guarantee you'll come to like this, boy. A great deal!"

"If you say so."

"Whatever I say is right, you'll come to learn that as well."

"Yeah; right." Nick sat back on his haunches to laugh at Gil.

"Careful boy, I can turn very nasty indeed and have you hung, drawn and quartered."

"Ooooh sorry! Sir!"

"Just remember then; now come on, suck away."

"You've got to tell me what to do, Sir, me being all young and innocent, Sir."

"Oh yes, I forgot, well, about the young bit anyway."

"Next time I'm going to play the evil pirate and you're going to be really, really old, just you remember that."

"Character Nicky, character..... Now suck me before I get angry and beat you."

"Yes, Sir."

"Wrap your mouth and tongue about my member, boy."

But Nick pulled away again and started laughing again. "Member? Man, that's too much."

"You are an insolent boy, aren't you? I'm going to have to teach you a lesson. Stand up, turn around, and walk over to that rock." He pointed to the rock where their provisions were stored. Nick did as he was told. "Face the rock and lean against it, close your eyes and don't open them until I say so." Gil left Nick in that position while he rummaged around for the lube in the cool box. Trust Nicky to have packed it in the cool box - he was going to get a nasty shock. Gil chuckled as he squirted a generous amount of the cold lube onto his fingers.

He moved back behind Nick and without warning plastered the cold lube onto Nick's ass and right into his crack. He was rewarded as an indignant Nick jumped out of his skin and yelped.

"Hey! You said you weren't going to torture me, you nasty pirate."

"That was before. I told you to behave yourself and now you're going to suffer the consequences of the Captain's wrath."

Momentarily Nick became apprehensive, but almost as quickly the feeling dissipated. Gil would never hurt him - never.

Gil smoothed the lube onto Nick's opening and then eased one finger inside him; it went in smoothly, there was no constriction, no nervousness and his entry was not being denied.

"I think you should be putting up a bit of a struggle here, my boy, you're behaving like a slut, all open and ready and willing."

"Only because I fear for my life at the hands of the wicked Captain, Sir."

"Good move there, shows an understanding of the situation." As Gil said that, he discovered Nick's prostate and elicited a low growl from him.

"Like that, do you?"

"Oh yes, Sir, very much; perhaps this man stuff isn't so bad after all."

"I think you'll learn to love it, and then you could be the Captain's boy, what do you think about that idea?"

"A very good idea since you said you have a lot of gold, Sir."

"You have an avaricious countenance, I might have to beat that out of you, but on the other hand I do have a lot of gold and could share it with you, if you gave me favours whenever I wanted."

"I would not be a married woman, Sir; my legs would always be open for you."

Gil groaned. "Jesus...Nicky...I've got to get inside you." He continued with one finger a little longer and then added a second. Nick was relaxed and accustomed to the intrusion and was pressing his ass back towards Gil and his fingers.

"Do it...your fingers are telling me that I will enjoy this even though your member is large, Sir.

"Oh God, yes." Gil reached around Nick and spread the lube already on his fingers on Nick's erection, moving his hand slowly and tightly up and down. He pumped harder and twisted as he reached the head of Nick's cut cock. And, for a fleeting moment he remembered that they hadn't docked for a couple of months, he must do that again, and soon.

Nick was squirming; he didn't know whether to push his ass against Gil's hard cock, straining in his crack, or push his cock into Gil's hand; he wanted to do both. 

"God...Gil...Gilbert, please do something...please."

"As much as I like your pleading, boy, did I give you permission to use my given name?"

"No, Sir."

"Well you'd do well to remember that." And he slapped one of Nick's ass cheeks making him jump and then squirm even more.

"This is torture, Sir, and you said you wouldn't torture me if I did as you said."

"True enough." With that Gil used his spare hand to position his now almost dripping cock against Nick and pushed in smoothly, just a little way, lodging his uncut head inside Nick. Nick gasped but accommodated him. Gil gave him a few moments to become accustomed to the intrusion and then started pushing all the way in; it took a mammoth effort not to push in hard and immediately. So he took his time and gritted his teeth. His hand left Nick's cock and both of his hands held Nick's hips. 

The pressure Nick felt caused him to groan and the loss of the hand on his cock caused him to buck back into Gil and then Gil's cock was home, all in one last motion. Gil's balls slapped Nick's ass and even as they did, Gil could feel them tighten and rise. He pulled out of Nick a little and reached down and not too gently on himself, tugged them downwards, losing a little of the urgency he'd felt. 

With this hand free again he pulled Nick's waist into him and reached around for Nick's cock. As he pulled Nick away from the rock the angle of his cock inside Nick changed and it brushed against his prostate and stayed there. Nick was wriggling his ass and letting out little yelps of what sounded like pain, but Gil knew only too well that he was NOT in pain!

He held onto Nick's cock and kept a slight rocking motion up with his own hips and then… 

"Oh, God, Gil, I'm coming...don't...stop whatever...oh, God...it's sooooooo...oh, God...it's coming up and it's...." Nick was bucking his own hips now in time with Gil's rocking and if Nick didn't come soon then Gil would be there first, but.....

"Jeeeeezzzz...ahhhhhh....." And Nick stilled as he spurted his semen onto the rock.

As he came he clenched his ass almost locking Gil into position, but Gil couldn't be prevented from coming either and he lost his load inside Nick; in the hot moist heat that was his Nicky. As he bucked his hips he moaned.

"Nicky...Nicky...Nicky......" And then slumped onto Nick's wet back; no longer wet with sea water, it was perspiration.

"Gil...God...can't...hold man...gonna...fall...too much......" Nick couldn't articulate what he wanted to say; something along the lines of trying to tell Gil to move before he fell down, his orgasm had been so intense it really had taken his knees from under him.

"Okay; come on....." Gil wasn't in much better shape, but he pulled out of Nick and managed to turn him around and, holding him around his waist, kissed him and then propelled him towards their towels, which were laid out on the pebbled beach.

Gil almost manhandled Nick onto his towel and Nick smiled a beautiful smile in Gil's direction before falling to his knees and then forwards onto his stomach. He lay, still smiling towards Gil, with his arms providing a pillow for his head. Gil himself collapsed in a heap on his towel and lay on his back; he had the presence of mind to put his bathing trunks over his now limp and docile penis nestling in its furry nest, with his relaxed and empty balls underneath it; he was asleep hardly before he’d finished the manoeuvre and Nick had still beaten him to it.....

Gil woke himself up snoring, and then moved his head and slept on, only for a snort to wake him again. This time he looked around, momentarily wondering where on earth he was before remembering his 'Pirate of the Aegean' act earlier; how much earlier he had no idea since his watch was in Nick's backpack.

He looked down at Nick who was still sleeping soundly beside him. His breathing even and gentle, he was not a snoring man, unlike Gil who often got a sharp dig in his sides for his trouble. How beautiful his Nick was, his skin just turning brown; they'd applied a hefty dose of water resistant sunscreen before embarking on this little adventure. Gil's euphoria continued as he looked at the body of his lover, a man he considered as perfect as anyone could possibly be except for his red ass cheeks...glowing in the hot sun.......

"Fuck! FUCK! Nicky wake up! Wake up!" He leaned over and shook Nick's shoulder and Nick opened one eye and looked at Gil.

"Tell me there's a good reason to wake me up, I was dreaming of the Cowboys winning the Superbowl....."

"Jesus, Nicky; tell me when you covered yourself in all that sun lotion this morning, did you do your ass or did you already have your trunks on?"

"I...had my trunks on...I didn't do my ass; oh God, Gil, it's burning...I can feel it, is it really bad...oh God, Gil, it really hurts...do something."

"Keep calm, Nicky, I'll sort it out. Did you put any after sun in your backpack?"

"No; I didn't think we'd need it; is it bad; shit!"

"First things first; let’s get your ass out of the sun, come on, that rock is big enough for both of us to stand behind it in the shade. Bring your backpack with you and let’s see if you've got anything we can use."

"There's nothing Gil; I'm sure. Is it bad...tell me, it feels real bad...fuck, Gil, how fucking stupid could I be...you've been asleep are you okay?"

"I feel okay, I covered my genitals with my shorts, in case someone might come ashore, I feel hot but I don't feel burnt." While he'd been talking he'd extricated all the contents from the backpack. Nick was right, there was nothing that would help except the sunscreen itself, but at least it would be liquid and soothing.

"There's only the sunscreen itself like you said, so I'll try just a little to see how it feels, it may help to soothe it a little." He put a little liquid on Nick's right ass cheek, but Nick jumped immediately.

"Man! No more...that stings real bad." Nick had turned around now as far as he could to inspect the damage; he could just see the bright red on one his cheeks. "Oh, Gil, it looks bad doesn't it and it does hurt...I'm not just saying that."

"I know it does, sweetheart; don't worry we'll get it fixed....come on, I'll pack up and we'll head back to port and get to the pharmacy for something to cool it and soothe it."

"How long were we asleep?"

"I don't know exactly; about an hour, maybe a little longer."

"Without protection in this heat...is it blistered...Gil...is it?"

"Not at the moment, but it looks as if it could. Hey, as we're going back to base we can use some of our water supply and that will soothe it a little. Maybe soak your trunks in water as we make our way...it'll stop your shorts sticking to it, which would make it worse. Come on, open the cool box." 

There was an unopened one and half litre bottle and about half of an opened one. Gil opened the new bottle.

"Bend over, my pretty boy."

"S'not funny." Nick snapped at Gil.

"No. Sorry." Gil poured some water over one cheek and Nick let out an audible sigh of relief. "That helps then?"

"Yeah, does....didn't mean to shout, it's not your fault."

"It's no one's fault, but we've both been careless."

"I was trying to be so sensible about...you know I burn easy."

"I know you do, sweetheart."

"You only call me 'sweetheart' when something's wrong, so it must be real bad."

"Well, I would say it's bad, but not 'real bad'. Come on, you pack up here and I’ll get the stuff out in the sun. Don't put your trunks on until we're ready to go and then we'll see what we can do, it may be painful to sit but you're not going to be able to stand in the boat."

"No; it'll be alright won't it?"

"Of course it will, of course it will." Though he thought Nicky was in for a rough time for the next day or two, his ass cheeks did look badly burned; poor sweetheart. He reached out and stroked Nick's cheek, the one on his face; he wasn't going to touch the others. He was so very beautiful and he looked so sorrowful.

"You'll be fine in a few days, Nicky, I'm sure you will." He wasn't going to lie and be called on it.

In five minutes they’d packed up. Gil trickled water over both Nick’s ass cheeks and then soaked the backside of his trunks. Nick put them on, very gingerly, and screwed his eyes up when they were in place. Gil trickled water over them again and Nick nodded.

"That helps. Gil?"

“Mmmm?”

“I’m sorry for being such a big baby. I feel so stupid, really, whining.”

"Hey, don’t worry, you’re not stupid. Anyway, a little whining is allowed, you’ve burned your backside. Now you wait here in the shade while I load the boat and then we'll get going. It took about fifty minutes to get here but we slowed down quite a number of times to look at the beaches, didn't we...so it shouldn't take us as long to get back." In less than five more minutes Gil was ready to get Nick aboard. 

He knew that it would be very uncomfortable. He used a little water to soak a towel and sat Nick down on it after dousing his shorts again. Nick grimaced but remained quiet. He knew Gil was doing his very best for him, but behind his sunglasses his eyes had teared up. 'What a baby I am, I’m a grown man for God’s sake…but it does hurt', he thought as the little boat started its mission of mercy with Captain Gilbert de Grissom at the helm. Nick smiled a teary smile as he remembered the reason his ass was burned in the first place.

They made steady progress back to port; Gil made sure that Nick kept his trunks wet and also drank water. He knew that burns needed internal hydration as much as external treatment. It seemed so sad that the day had started so well; the role playing had been really good fun and Nick’s orgasm had been spectacular, his prostate had been well and truly stroked, and then to go and burn. 

Nick was being brave because it would be hurting and he was actually a delicate soul. While he was, physically, a strong man and very brave, he had vulnerability about him that made Gil want to hold him and hug him and give him comfort and care for him. Bad things had happened to Nick; he’d been damaged and as much as he hid his hurt from other people, Gil knew and marvelled at Nick's fortitude. He would care for Nick. And his burned ass.

Nick was very happy to reach dry land and stand up. Sitting was painful and not just uncomfortable. At the quayside, Gil moored their little boat and took charge.

"Nicky, sweetheart, you go back to our room and shower using cold water; spend as much time as you can with cold water on your burns and don’t forget to drink as much as you can. I'm going to the pharmacy to see what I can get for you. Will you be okay?"

"Of course I'll be okay...it's much better standing than it was sitting in the boat."

"See you back there then, I'll be as quick as I can." Gil went to kiss him but hesitated since they were in full view of everyone in the harbour. Maybe no one was looking at them, but he didn't want to deliberately antagonise anyone; they were gay and had to take care as people were generally not as liberal as they liked to believe. Instead, Gil touched Nick's shoulder and smiled at him. "I love you, and don't worry…I'll take care of you. Here give me the stuff, I'll take it."

"I can carry Gil, my arms are okay. See you in a little while, you will be quick?"

"I promise, off you go." Gil watched Nick as he walked off. He was walking okay and carrying the cool box in one hand and the back pack over his shoulder. No one would know what had happened.

Gil dropped the keys to the boat off and then found the pharmacy and since it was a very small town, it only took a few minutes. He looked at the lotions and potions available and then asked the pharmacist what she recommended. She pointed to two products and Gil decided to take both of them. One a Johnson's lotion for children and one called 'Fresyderm', which was a spray-on mousse. He paid and made his way back to his room, he'd hardly been twenty minutes when he walked into their room...Nick had remembered not to lock their door, he could hear the shower running and he looked in and saw Nick leaning forwards against the tiles with the water cascading down his back and onto his ass cheeks. They were bright red and looked as if they might blister. 

"Does that feel better?"

"It sure does...d'you get some stuff?"

"I did. Two different lots. I thought we could try one on each cheek and see which is best...the most effective. Come on, dry off but leave your ass to dry naturally, the towel’ll hurt it."

"I could see in the mirror...it's real bad, isn't it?"

"I've seen worse, Nicky." Although he couldn't remember ever seeing sunburn this bad; he would give it twenty four hours and if there was no significant improvement, Nick would be seeing the doctor like it or not. And 'not' would be the arguing point.  
Nick lay down on his stomach and assumed exactly the same position that had gotten him into all this trouble. But Gil thought then that if he’d been on his back he could have done some very serious damage to his genitalia. Now THAT would have been painful.

"Okay...left cheek lotion...remember that." He poured a generous amount onto the cheek and Nick moaned approvingly; then Gil realised he hadn't washed his hands. "Hold on Nick, I’ve gotta wash my hands." He came back a minute or two later and very gently rubbed the dripping lotion around the burnt buttock. He sat on the side of the bed, by Nick.

"Feels good, man,"

"Let’s try the other stuff; it's a spray...right cheek spray...here goes." Nick jumped as the spray mousse made contact.

"That's really good; it's instantly cooling and soothing. The lotion was kinda cool and soothing, but this feels better."

"Right leave them both...the lotion could still yield better results."

"This is not a fucking experiment." Nick was suddenly angry.

"No Nicky, sweetheart, it isn't, but I want you to have the best, most effective, treatment."

"Okay; sorry...didn't mean to shout at you. It's me I'm angry at for not thinking to cover my ass...what a stupid thing to do." Nick moved slightly onto his side to look at Gil.

"You were out of it Nicky, if I remember correctly, and if it's any consolation at all your back and legs are beautifully tanned, no sign of redness or burn."

"Yeah; it was your fault after all...Captain de Grissom...where did that come from?"

"No idea; ‘method acting’ I believe it's called."

"Pretty good man...I liked being your shipwrecked 'boy'."

"With a sore ass.”

"Not where it really counts."

Gil leaned down and kissed Nick's shoulder. "Sorry about the quayside, I should have just kissed you. To hell with propriety."

"No man, you were right, better be safe than sorry."

"It's sad, isn't it, that we should have to be so careful. Our relationship is just as strong as any heterosexual one and we're not hurting or harming anyone. It’s sad."

"Yeah, but we actually don't hide it, do we? It shines from your eyes when you look at me...in your smile when you look at me...in the way you are with me all the time."

"Really? On vacation?"

"All the time, babe."

"In the lab...surely not?"

"In the lab."

"No...do the others see?"

"Of course they do; Catherine loves it, means you love me more than your bugs. Sara hates it, means you love me and NOT her. Warrick chuckles because he can't get his head around the fact that we're gay...even after all this time. Greg thinks we're cool and Hodges is very jealous; he loves you, you know."

"You've said that before, but I don't see it."

"He just feels that you're his intellectual equal; I don't think he's gay, he just thinks I'm not worthy."

"God, how could anyone think that? I'm the one….”

"…you're crazy man, I'm the one who should be grateful....."

"....don't say that; you are...just the most wonderful man on this planet...you know that...and you're all mine. I like that."

"I like that you like that; I love you, you know, taking care of me. Sorry for getting burned...I've ruined the vacation."

"No, you haven't....we're still here and still on vacation...we've just got to take care of your ass...is all."

"Hey, talking Texan now."

"I learned a bit from this guy...y'know."

"You're fluent, man."

"Yeah; love you Nicky, my dark eyed Texan."

"I can play that game...my blue eyed Californian."

"You know I rarely think of California any more, I think I only really began living in Vegas, especially when you joined us from Dallas."

"You reckon?"

"I reckon. How's your ass feeling now?" Gil didn't really want to remind Nick, since he seemed to have forgotten about it...but he wanted to know if the treatments were working.

"Feels a lot better, both cheeks do; they're still hot and burning, but not as badly as they were."

"Good...drink some water as well, gotta keep you hydrated too."

"Okay Dr Grissom...not the Captain anymore."

"No, ship's doctor; but I could be persuaded to be the Captain again...sometime."

"That'd be good."

"You like dominant?"

"Mmmm...it's okay. Not like at Lady Heather’s though."

"No, I couldn't hurt you, or anyone, actually, for sexual gratification, it seems bizarre...but to each their own....."

"Yeah, and my ass is tender enough."

"Your ass is perfect...if a little red at the moment."

"Hey, I’m starving; we could have our picnic in here."

"Good idea! I'm hungry now you mention it; I'll just have a quick shower to get rid of the salt and then put it out."

"You have your shower and I'll put it out."

"No; you rest up...."

"…it's my ass that's out of commission, not my hands and feet...now git...."

"You want to play Captain now?"

"Yes!"

"Going......"

Nick retrieved their food from the cool box and set it out on their balcony table. He didn't actually know how he was going to eat just yet, but he'd work it out. Gil was back in a few minutes - freshly laundered.

"Hey, man, your tan looks good, you're very handsome...here...kiss..." He pointed to his lips, so Gil had to oblige. "I've set up the food on the balcony. I suppose I'd better eat standing up I can't see any other way at the moment."

"This might be where your tighty-whities come in handy; I can put loads of lotion, or spray, on your ass and the cotton will be comfortable; but perhaps for now you would be better off standing, or leaning. Here let me look...see if looks any better." 

Nick turned around and with a grin on his face he presented his backside for inspection.

"Looks pretty good to me, the sunburn is less...how do I say this...'in your face', than it was a little while ago, so it could be responding favourably to the treatments."

"That your opinion, Dr Grissom?"

"It is, come on, let’s eat. You might have some discomfort taking a dump, you know.”

“I thought that, but thanks for reminding me as we’re about to eat; I’m pretty quick though, unlike you I don’t spend time contemplating the meaning of life.”

“I like a little contemplative time on my own.”

“That ain’t no lie!”

“Impertinent boy! I’m only letting you get away with that because of your condition.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

They ate with Nick leaning on the railing of their balcony, in the shade with a clean towel wrapped around his waist. After lunch they were at a loose end, Gil wouldn't go out without Nick, and they both thought it best if Nick stayed out of the sun. 

Gil applied another layer of lotion and spray to Nick’s ass cheeks and Nick lay face down on the bed and read his novel, while Gil sat on the balcony, in the sun. He did feel a little guilty; but then he always spent more time in the sun when they were on vacation than Nick ever did. And now Nick made him use all different sun lotions to protect his skin. Whatever happened to his manliness, he didn’t know, but Nick took good care of him, that was a given. He was, apparently, ‘metrosexual’ now. 

“Hey, you okay out there?”

“Fine, why?”

“Nothing. I’m lonely in here.”

“I’ll come in then.”

“No, you need to sunbathe, you don’t need to be concerned about me; I’m okay, honest.”

Gil smiled to himself. He knew that this was ‘Nickspeak’ for, ‘get your sorry ass in here, pronto’. Of course, Gil would never let Nick know that he’d broken the code and could decipher Nick’s hidden meaning.

“Actually, Nick, I think I've had enough sun for today. I’ll go down to the bar and get us something to drink. What would you like?”

“Yeah; that’d be good. I’ll have a Frappocino, please.”

“Not alcohol; not a beer?”

“Gil Grissom, you a doctor an’ all, you know alcohol is not conducive to my condition.”

“True. Frappocino it is then. Be back soon.” Gil planted a kiss on Nick’s shoulder and left. 

He was back within ten minutes with Nick’s iced coffee and a beer for himself. He settled down on the bed, leaning on the headboard to drink his beer, from the bottle. He rarely did that, and, of course, Nick thought it was sexy.

“I like that look on you, casual, you could be dangerous…a pirate.”

“That so?”

“Definitely.”

“I think you’ve become obsessed with a certain pirate captain.”

“You reckon?”

“Yes. But, there again, I like a nice boy, an obedient boy, to take care of my needs.” To reinforce his statement, Gil bucked his hips up and the beginning of an erection was plainly visible through the material of his shorts.

“Man, you’re insatiable. It’s the sun, isn’t it?”

“I think it’s a combination of things. Primarily your ass, though red and covered in lotion, is extremely enticing, it’s smooth and toned and your back isn’t that bad either and then there’re your legs, spread enticingly out on the bed. A guy could get ideas you know.”

“Right. What kinda ideas?”

“Any number. A guy could be blown, or even handled; don’t have to use your ass for that. A guy could be fucked, even, don’t have to use your ass for that.” 

“A fucking? Why, Dr Grissom, I would be very pleased to do the honours.”

“On condition, Mr Stokes, that it doesn’t hurt your ass.”

“As long as you keep your hands off it I’ll be good to go.”

Gil thought for a moment, a serious look on his face. “Seriously, Nick, that could be a problem; you know how I love it and in the heat of the moment I might be tempted to hang onto it; imagine how much that could hurt you.”

“That’s true, let me think; I could tie your hands up….”

“Tie me up? That would…work…yes, I think that would work. What could we use?”

“Let’s look.”

Nick looked in drawers and Gil looked in the wardrobe and they both found their belts, but when Gil held his belt up Nick pulled a face.

“I don’t think I want you tied up with a belt, that’s just a little too much like, errr…bondage.”

“Okayyy….”

“Silk ties would be ideal, but hey, I forgot to pack them for the vacation…but there is that little boutique, y’know? On the corner, where we walk along the road into town, and they’ve got loads of scarves hanging up…we could get a couple of them. They should be open, it’s after five. They would work.”

“You want to go get them now?”

“Well, babe, we could have sex then….” Nick smiled at Gil, and knowing full well what he was doing, raised his eyebrows which in turn widened his smiling eyes and Gil was hooked. 

“You stay here then and I’ll go and get them…any requests? And Gil knew full well when he’d been landed.

“Hold on. Do you really want to be tied up? I know I said it, but in over six years we’ve never mentioned it once.”

“Honestly, it never crossed my mind until you said, just now. I’ve never had any inclination to be tied up but just when you said it…I thought I could do that, I could like that.”

“Really?”

“Really, truly. I can try it anyway, I mean I might not like it, and you, young Nicholas, might like it too much!”

“Yeah. Come here.” Gil stepped into Nick’s outstretched arms and Nick put his arms around Gil's neck and Gil put his arms around Nick’s waist, very aware not to let his hands slip down to Nick’s ass as they were normally inclined to do.

“I love you, Gil, for being my husband, for taking care of my ass…and for being Captain de Grissom.” 

Gil laughed. “My husband and ‘boy’. I love you too, and I’m sorry about your burned ass; it’s such a lovely ass.”

“It’ll recover...it feels a lot better already.” They stood, hugging, for a few quiet minutes, savouring their love for each other. 

“Are you going to get those scarves? You really don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”

“I’m going to get them. We might have discovered another facet to our sex life…it’s the most common bondage technique.”

“Is it?” Nick grinned at Gil.

“You know very well it is; should I be worried?”

“Noooo, of course not.”

“You answered too quickly.” 

Nick was laughing now. “Backing down, Dr Grissom?”

“No, I’m not!”

“But you have a little worried look about you.”

“I’m not worried…not much anyway.” He kissed the end of Nick’s nose, then pulled away, threw on a tee and was gone.

True to his word, he was back within twenty minutes with two soft cotton scarves, swirling with all the colours of the rainbow.

“Gay scarves?” Nick laughed.

“Gay? Are they? They were the only two that matched.”

“Rainbow gay. Do you actually know anything about the gay scene?”

“Not much; you know I don’t and neither do you.”

“True. They’re very soft, they’re not going to hurt you, unless I pull them tight…real tight.” Nick rolled one in his hands to demonstrate and there was no denying that Gil's face clouded over with a little worry. Nick was instantly contrite. “Only joking, Gil, babe, you know that.”

“I know, I know; I’m just a little apprehensive, that’s all.”

“We won’t do it; I’m not having you feel like that about us.”

“Now who’s overreacting? I trust you sweetheart, I really do, so let’s see how it goes. How’s your ass feeling anyway?”

“It’s glowing, I can feel the heat of it…but it doesn’t hurt like it did.”

“Why don’t you go and run a cold shower over it for a few minutes and then I’ll re-apply your various lotions and then, my boy, you can tie me up.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Nick walked past Gil and Gil lifted his hand and was almost absent mindedly going to slap his ass. Luckily for Gil, Nick didn’t notice and he heaved a sigh of relief. He was going to have to be very careful; he did need his hands tied up, that was for sure.

Nick washed all the lotion from his ass and dabbed the water from the cheeks and then returned to Gil for an inspection.

“They look a little less hot and red than they were and your right one looks slightly…only slightly, better than the left, so that’s the spray. So spray for both?”

“Whatever you think is best.” 

“I don’t think it will blister, sweetheart, the skin will probably peel but you’ll be saved a trip to the medical centre.”

“Medical…you never said that before.”

“No, I know, but if it had blistered, there’s a higher chance of infection and to avoid that you’d have needed antibiotics.”

“Is there even a centre on the island…it’s pretty small.”

“Yep, staffed by nurses apparently, and a doctor visits regularly, but you buy antibiotics at the pharmacy, when you know which ones to get.”

“Right…wow…cool…feels good.” Nick appreciated the spray on his ass. “Now, get on that bed and lie on your back, and if you’re really good I won’t blindfold you!”

“Blindfold? In your dreams Nicky, my boy, in your dreams.”

Gil removed the few clothes he had on and lay back on the bed and even as he made himself comfortable, his cock was up and about, looking for some action. This would make three times in one day; he would probably have to rest up for several weeks to recuperate.

Nick laughed and, as he watched the twitching cock fill and harden, he pumped his own a few times and achieved matching status with his lover.

He picked up the scarves and tied first one and then the other wrist to the wooden headboard; made with slats, it was ideal for the purpose they intended. He used only a single knot to hold Gil's wrists and Gil could easily pull himself free.

“You look like an all-day buffet and I’m gonna eat my fill.” Nick knelt on the bed and kissed Gil on his mouth a lazy, hot, wet kiss, using his tongue and his lips and teeth to nip at Gil and Gil responded in kind and then pulled back.

“God, I really want to touch you and the fact that I can’t makes me want to touch you more. Come on…more, baby.”

“As usual you’re the one doin’ all the talking!”

Nick bent over Gil and took a nipple between his teeth and bit the little nub causing Gil to jump and exclaim, ‘ouch’, but almost immediately Nick soothed the pain with his tongue. He then licked the other nipple and then bit down on it, leaving Gil squirming and his arms twitching.

“You okay?”

“No.”

“I’ll undo them…”

“….no…not my hands, you…you need to do more, kiss me, suck me, lick me; do it Nicky…do it…”

“Now that sounds suspiciously like whining and only good, non-whining boys get to have nice things happen to them!”

“Why do I feel inordinately pleased that you called me ‘boy’?”

“It just slipped out!”

“Oh, thanks, you’ve ruined it now.”

“Hey, babe, I don’t want a boy, I want a man; I want a man who’s knowledgeable, experienced, world-wise, someone to take care of me, look after my ass when it gets burned.”

“That would be me then?”

Gil had stopped squirming and lay still and relaxed on the bed with Nick kneeling beside him, but then Nick spread Gil's legs wide and positioned himself between them and proceeded to lick and kiss and suck Gil to his heart’s content. Gil had for the most part stopped talking just uttering a few ‘yes’, and ‘no, don’t stop’ and other, incoherent, words.

He was squirming full time now and twisting his hands trying for all his worth to get hold of Nick, somehow, anyway, but Nick tightened his bonds, not by too much, but enough for Gil to know his hands had been decommissioned. 

Nick avoided Gil’s erection and worked around it, running his fingers through Gil's grey, but thick and curly, pubic hair. He then pushed the head of his cock behind Gil's balls, onto his perineum, a favourite and very sensitive place for Gil; gently pushing the head onto the skin and Gil's balls lay on each side of Nick’s cock; the sensation for both men elicited groans of pleasure and then a grin from Nick.

“You look good Gil, your eyes are almost black, I can only see a little of your blue irises.” Leaning forward a little, altering the angle of his cock to push against Gil’s opening, he kissed Gil again, sloppily, the wet of his mouth mingling with Gil’s.

“Please sweetheart; please don’t tease me today.”

“What, you want me?”

“Always; I want you always.”

“Is that always, or all ways?”

“Both ways…please.”

“Hey, man, you’re doing a lot of pleading today.” 

“I feel…I feel…”

“You feel?”

“I don’t know…vulnerable? I don’t want you to hurt me, although I know you won’t …to be honest sweetheart, I do feel a bit odd…I’m sure it’s because I’m tied up, but I want you to take care of me.”

“I’ll take care of you, I promise. Here, let me get the lube; I won’t keep you waiting.”

Nick leaned over to the bedside table and retrieved the lube. His cock lost contact with Gil and Gil’s audible ‘ohhh’, was a plaintive cry at the loss.

“It’s okay…I’ll prepare you and then get straight in…”

“Oh God, thank you, Nicky.”

Nick looked at Gil, somewhat taken aback at the manner of Gil’s strange subservience.  
All because his hands were tied?

Nick squirted a generous amount of the lube on his fingers and gently probed Gil. He pushed one finger into Gil without any resistance and spread the lube around, quickly adding a second finger and more lube as he penetrated deeper. Gil was pushing down on the fingers, relaxed and welcoming.

When Nick’s third finger joined the other two Gil became aware of the pressure on his prostate and bucked up into Nick’s body and causing the fingers to enter more deeply.

“Ready for me?”

“Always.”

“All ways.” Nick smiled as he pulled his fingers out and squirted yet more lube onto his hand and then coated his own throbbing erection with the fluid.

He grabbed a pillow and Gil raised his ass as Nick slipped it under him. Nick then took hold of Gil's legs and spread them wide and then he sited his cock at the gleaming, lubricated anus and pushed to enter.

He slid in effortlessly, pushing surely but slowly, carefully, very aware of the pleasure he felt, but giving Gil pleasure too, before he downloaded. He chuckled at his IT thought.

He then thought about Gil being tied up; it seemed to have made Gil meek and mild and he wasn't sure he particularly liked that aspect, he liked Gil as the lover he normally was, powerful, masterful; he stopped his journey into Gil as he suddenly thought, ‘I’m the one that should be tied up.’

“Don’t stop Nicky, please don’t stop.”

“Okay babe, here goes.” He was up to his balls in Gil and pulled back slightly as the need to pump overtook him but he clamped his teeth together and forced himself to do his fucking slowly to start with.

As he rocked back, Gil rocked forwards with his hips and as luck would have it - because it wasn’t always that successful - Nick’s cock rubbed over Gil’s prostate and Gil howled in a subdued kind of manner, given that it was early evening in a small hotel and their balcony door was open, even if the wooden shutters were pulled closed.

Nick chuckled and their eyes locked; Nick knew what Gil wanted and since he wanted the same thing he thought, ‘what the hell’ and went for broke.

He pulled back almost out of Gil and plunged back in, Gil matching the stroke, and then again and again; this was going to be fast, it wasn't furious, it was a measured stroke, but it was insistent and as Nick fell over Gil and put both hands on the bed either side of Gil, he was about to utter through clenched teeth, ‘Do it, babe…’, when he realised that Gil couldn’t do it with his hands tied.

Nick pulled back and steadied himself on one hand, though it was a precarious stance, and with his right hand held onto Gil’s cock with its leaking and glistening head and pulled on it, quickly picking up a tight and fast rhythm.

Nick was pounding into Gil now, his pumping with his hand trying to match his thrusts and Gil's hips trying to match both, although it seemed all three activities just failed to co-ordinate properly. Sweat was pouring out of Nick and he tried to laugh as droplets dropped off the end of his nose onto Gil, but he couldn’t laugh and do everything else at the same time so he concentrated on the important things.

In moments he’d passed the point of no return and was blasting his balls’ contents into Gil and he hadn’t even noticed until he felt the strong contractions of Gil's internal muscles that Gil had joined in and the hot, sticky fluid was spurting in low arcs over his hand and Gil's stomach.

Gil’s hands were convulsing as they remained tied to the bed and Gil was gasping, ‘Nicky’, ‘Nicky’, ‘Nicky’ out with each short breath.

Nick released Gil's cock and bent over Gil capturing his mouth in a firm kiss, moving his lips over Gil's with a purpose; further demonstrating his love. And, while he kissed he pulled out of Gil, leaving a trail of detritus on the pillow, but not caring one iota.

He lay over to one side of Gil, his ass not making contact with the bed. Suddenly he became aware of the burning sensation in his ass cheeks. His heightened senses, following their lovemaking, making the nerve ends prickle with pain, but nevertheless his cock twitched, but he wasn’t in full control of his faculties to be able to correlate this little titbit of evidence..... He was convinced, as he lay there, trying to regain his normal breathing pattern, that his ass was very likely glowing in the rapidly fading light in the room.

“Untie me Nick, please.”

“You can pull your hands out.”

“No. No, I need you to untie me.”

Nick lifted his head to look at Gil, who seemed to be behaving strangely, but hoisted himself up, careful to avoid any friction on his ass and untied the two scarves and released Gil from his cotton shackles.

“You okay?” 

“Yeah. I do feel a bit odd. I mean my orgasm was very intense…but it usually is…you make it good for me, but I’m not certain I really liked it. But it served its purpose, I didn’t molest your backside. Is it okay?”

“It’s burning a bit.”

“That’ll be because you’re feeling sensitive. Thank you, babe, it was good.”

“I was thinking…maybe I should be tied up.”

“When did you think that?”

Nick smiled. “A while back.”

“I love you. Come on, let me get up. Do you think anyone heard us? I’ll get some more spray for you…lie still.”

Gil flicked the reading light on over the bed. “Oh dear, the pillowcase looks the worse for wear.”

“I’ll rinse it out; it’ll be okay, it’ll dry overnight.”

“I can do that.”

“Have you gone loco man…you never do any hand washing!”

“I can if I have to.”

“Yeah…only ‘cause you don’t want to be the talk of the staff because they’ll know what we’ve been doing.”

“They must know we’re gay, I mean two men, different names, sharing a double bed?”

“Yeah, but I bet they still don’t think we ‘do’ things. Remember, even Warrick asked if we ‘did it’”

“Yeah, I remember. It’s as if it’s okay we’re gay as long as we don’t actually indulge in the sex part.”

“As if you could keep your hands off me.”

“Quite true…demonstrated by the fact that you’ve just had to tie me up to prevent me doing just that.” 

“I’m gonna have a quick shower and then you can spray my ass…and I’ll wash this pillowcase.” 

Nick set about removing the pillowcase and looked up at Gil who was regarding him with an odd, well, an unusual for Gil, expression.

“What’re you looking at?”

“You. I love you, I’m really sorry about your ass…”

“…it wasn’t your fault and you know I love you back. Yeah?”

“Yeah, I do…it’s a nice feeling. Nick?”

“What is it?”

“I don’t think I do want to be tied up again.”

“So don’t be.”

“You don’t mind?”

“NO…of course I don’t mind…to tell the truth?” At Gil's nod he continued. “I didn’t like you being tied up much, you’re not a man who should be tied up. Maybe I could give it go, I've never thought of it before but it might work for me?”

“Okay, if you want…but I’m easy about it.”

“That’s okay then”

“That’s okay then”

For the next couple of days Gil and Nick spent more time walking and exploring than lying around. Nick was uncomfortable sitting for any length of time, but managed to sit long enough for his meals.

Hiking around the island meant that they still got tanned, they’d take off their t-shirts and make sure they were plastered in sun lotion, ‘once bitten twice shy’ certainly applied to both of them.

By the third day Nick was able to sit properly and his ass hadn’t blistered or peeled since Gil had administered the spray copiously, and often, to minimise the burn and it’d worked. It was still a little sensitive, since Gil had forgotten, just the once, and slapped Nick’s ass as he’d walked by; it had bought tears to Nick’s eyes! And, contrition to an appalled Gil at his thoughtlessness. But he’d been forgiven, as usual.

By the end of their first week, they’d both got great tans and Nick’s ass cheeks were a golden brown and he was, not so secretly, very proud of them.

“Is it strange, Gil, that we actually live in a place where people visit to soak up the rays, among other things…and yet we’ve travelled thousands of miles to do the same?”

“You want to spend your vacation in Caesar’s Palace or The Venetian?”

“No. It’s just that we haven’t done much, have we? We could’ve stayed in Vegas, hiked in the canyon. God, listen to me, am I totally out of my mind? It’s great to come on vacation to the Greek Islands….forget I said anything.”

“May I comment on your ‘totally out of my mind’ statement?”

“No.”

“Okay.”

“I’m gonna tell Catherine about my sunburned ass and that we were playing ‘pirates’ on a secluded beach...it’ll drive her nuts….”

“…you know you just said I couldn’t question you about being totally out of your mind?”

 

The End


End file.
